comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-06-01 - An Angel, a Demon and a Canadian walk into a Bar
No crime or battle is flawless. There are always clues left behind despite a person's best intentions. Mistakes are made, people get sloppy or lazy. In this case Logan followed his nose, tracking the trail left behind by the fleeing men later that day. He eventually caught one and 'convinced' him to spill whatever information he had. The man was more than a simple thug, a trained professional, ex army but not special forces or anything elite. Despite his conviction to either his paycheck or the cause he eventually gave Logan the address of the meet up location where the team would go to regroup. For Simone and Kurt the route to the location is a bit more complex. The pair check out a variety of sources, Simone watching from the skies with a pair of high quality binoculars and Kurt using his wall crawling abilities. They check out the room where the sniper was at. No clues there. But from the window Kurt spots a man on a near by roof. That isn't anything really odd save when he began to remove some thing from one of the corner lights. One of the men had returned to get rid of some of the surveillance equipment that was left behind. Together they decide to tail him, and they watched him until he'd collected the final recording devices . He exited the building and then began to drive off. The demon and the angel follow. Nightcrawler climbs along the eave of the buildings, his dark costume and natural dark blue fur work as effective camoflauge. He keep high up so that he can keep a visual on the guy as he drives, teleporting now and again when he needs a change of perspective or to gain some distance. He just hopes that Simone is staying up with the truck too. He should have brough radioes to make this easier. At least he thought to come armed, his damaged Saber strapped to his back just in case. It's a contridiction, but it's while hunting that Logan's most at peace, it's the only time the man and his instincts are perfeclty in tune. As such he's perfectly content to sit watching the address with the stealth and dedication few would match he's waiting for something very specfic; he's waiting for them to make contact with their man on the outside, once that's done he can not only work his way up the chain, but make sure this particular cell never tries kidnapping anyone again. He's waiting for the last of them to gather, knowing they'll wait a while after that for the man he's already taken out to arrive, that should give him time to act. The meeting is in what used to to be a pub through the various ages. During prohibition it was a speak easy with a gambling and bar in the basement. It's been in the family of one of the men for decades. There is no air conditioning and it's a very hot evening, so some windows have been left open a crack, including some vents that lead down to the converted basement. Amongst the hub bub of the city's streets it'd take super human hearing to distinquish anything going on inside. One by one people arrive, on foot. A knock or a ring of the bell, the door is opened to admit them after some hushed exchange. One person looks to be a business man in a suit. Another comes in looking as if he just left his manufacturing job. Within the building the people assemble down in the basement and there is muttering and grumbling. "That was supposed to be an easy grab. What the hell happened?! and where is Terrance? Why hasn't he shown up yet? " Meanwhile Simone and Kurt are still following the last fellow. Up in the air Simone banks, avoiding some other high flying birds as she begins her decent. "I've gotta learn how to carry passengers.." she sighs. Hopefully Kurt's been able to catch up. It's nearly dusk now, and the shadows are becoming heavy and the light casts stark contrasts of orange light among the trees and buildings. Nightcrawler pants a bit from the exertion of all the teleports he's had to do, but he sees a chance for a beak at least. One last Bamf as he's by one of those vents for the basement, trying to stick to the shadows and catch his breath as he listens in to the coversation going on below. Logan weighs the different options and decides the window's the way to go, it's easier to enter a building through the windows than it is through the vents after all, the fact is few men can climb through vents without making an incredible amount of noise. Even those that will fit. He watches as the last of the gang arrive. It's a strange fact of the city that scents tend to circle more, the wind in cities swirls more due to the close proximity of buildings, this means Logan soon picks up the smell of Simone and Nightcrawler, he's annoyed to say the least... and somewhat surprised by the smell of sulphur, but none of this is really his concern, he's finally got everyone together, now it's just a matter of dealing with them. Using the shadows to his advantage he slips in the window. SNIKT.. It's been the last sound of more than a few people over the years, but it's not quite the last sound these men will hear as Logan steps out where his targets can see him, claws catching the light, he's half-crouched arms held wide, anyone who knows their CQC would recognise it as a vunerable stance, he's an easy target. "Terrance won't be coming. Now who's gonna tell me what I wanna know?" Backwinging Simone lands on an adjacent roof after doing several high circles. There are a few security cameras on the bar's roof but they don't move so she makes sure to land out of their range. They've found the men.. the only question now is, what do they do?! She's just in time to see a burly man crawl into one of the windows. "Oh bother.." she sighs. Below from the vent whisper the various voices. "James is here.. " " So where the hell is Terrance?" A deeper voice, older says "He hasn't checked in and his brother hasn't seen him either. He's either chicked out or some one took him out. Our location might have been compromis---I see we have company." As Logan appears the men stand up from their table, chairs squeel back, while others fall to the floor with a loud clatter. The people draw weapons, mostly pistols as several of them dive towards a wall where a gun rack is hanging. "No one's going to tell you anything you short freak!" one of the younger men says and begins to fire. Once the first shot goes off, the others follow suit. Nightcrawler pulls out his Cell phone to call Simone, "Simone. I think I just heard Logan down there. But it nicht sounds liek he was supposed to be attending this meetings. I am going inside to help him." Looking through a vent for a glance, he teleports once more, appearing down in the basement. He reaches out with his hands and his tail to grab the firearms that are closest to him, "I am sorry sirs, but I don't believe you have the proper permits for aiming these at people." Logan had expected as much, most men would dive to the side and for most men that would be the prudent move, but Logan goes forward, his claws slashing for the nearest victim, intending to cut him clean through the torso; generally moving forward makes one a surprisingly hard to hit target, especially while said target threatens to cut off parts of the gunmen with surprising efficiency. And of course any bullets that do hit don't seem to stop him, they slow him down, but even that seems offset by the fact that they make him mad. Simone arghs as chaos again blooms. Next time: better plan. Inside the pub's basement level there are shouts, gunsmoke, sulfur and more shouts. Along with a not so healthy dose of weapons fire. Two men go down, claws ripping through bone and flesh. Guns are dropped and fire randomly, hitting walls and narrowly missing Kurt and the other humans. Two men who were going for guns instead attack Kurt with their fists. Which leaves 5 more to try and shoot at Logan some more. "Kill it!" shouts some one, as another one practically cries. "The son of a $##!! killed Barry! Oh $#@ ! " Indeed there is much searing. Several hanging lamps are all that give illumination down here, and they are swinging with the turmoil. Outside Simone leaps for the window that Logan originally used and climbs down the stairs towards the basement. Closed spaces are not her friend but she's not about to let Kurt go in alone. Nightcrawler is much better when it comes to fistifcuffs than he is with gunplay. The guns he confiscated become clubs as he leaps up for the ceiling and swings the weapons at the heads of the men attacking him. Leaping from the ceiling, he tries aim a kick at another one that's shooting at Logan. There's just too many people in here and too much chaos for shooting. Those guns have to go! A fallen gun is grabbed so Logan can quickly shoot out the lights, Logan can see better than humanly possible in near total darkness after all, and even if he can't see he can fight with his other senses, he does however mutter to Kurt. "Elf, if you can't see in the dark go home. I don't want you getting my way anymore than you're doing already." He sounds angry, not that this is new. Fortunately he's got targets for that temper, his claws aiming at more of his enemies. The room does not go pitch black, not yet, there's still a tiny bit of light, faded as it is coming from the open door that leads from the stair well, as well as some creeping in through the vents, but all the lamps are shot out. There are more shouts and screams as brief flashes of light come from gun barrels. "Stop shooting you fool!" shouts the older man, then some one else shouts as 'friendly fire' hits one of the other men. Two more fall knocked out by Kurt's pistol whipping. Two people crawl along the edges and manage to get past Logan and rush up the stairs. There is a muffled angry voice followed by a flicker of golden light as one of the men is sent rolling back down. Thud thud thud wham!! The table in the center of the room also gets flipped over as some of the other men attempt to create some cover. Nightcrawler keeps to the ceiling as best to keep out of the way. "I have as much reason to be here und after these men as you do Herr Logan." He sees a flash from a muzzle and is moving his with superhuman agilty to snatch up yet another gun from the men, taking apart everything he can on it to disable it before he scatters the peices. Logan doesn't care for cover, his claws cutting through everything that gets in his way with apparent ease, he spins across the room, his claws seeming always to be moving towards the next target, there's enough men still alive and out of the fight that Logan feels he can let rip. "You're not trained for this Elf, if you were you'd have known to pick somewhere more open to fight, you're not built for in close." If Kurt is poorly made this close combat fighting, Simone is even worse. Still that doesn't stop her from blocking the stair way. The man shoots as he jumps over his fallen comrade to try and overwhelm the woman. Unfortunately he finds himself blocked, some silvery force blocking the way out. "Let me out! witch! " he shoots some more until he's emptied the clip. The bullets ricochet back into the stair well and strike the walls and ceiling. Down below the Canadian takes out another man with deadly efficiency. There are several groans and moans from the men still alive. Nightcrawler leaps out of the way to a corner, 'I am handling myself just fine Herr Logan. I nicht have been struck by a single bullet yet. You did not appear to be faring as well." he listens for a groan and leaps down, hoping to land on the man, 'I would suggest you lay there quietnly meine freund und not try to do anything stupid. We are requiring some answers und need some capable of talking. Do you feel like talking? Ja?" Logan grins a little as he turns his attention to the last man standing, he's covered in blood, his own and others, the wounds having long since healed, he advances on the man, he's planning to grab the man if possible, or impale him if not. "You catch one bullet and you're in trouble... I'm used to bullets." He smiles evily, his slightly too long canines showing to anyone capable of seeing in the light. "Why don't you kids go wait outside, the grown-ups need to talk." With the exit blocked and some strange force pushing him back, the man on the stairs has little alternative but to skitter back into the lion's den (or is that the Wolverine's?) where the others are waiting. He's easily seized by Logan and he yelps in anger and fear. "Stop! Let me go you abominations! " Not the smartest thing to say, but it isn't too smart to go hunt mutants either. The man who was groaning coffs when Kurt lands on him. Wheeeze!! He's not going to be up for talking until he gets his breath back! He flops back against the floor and sputters. Simone unfolds her wing from in front of her and gathers both behind her, "I have the right to hear what they've got to say. I want to know." she states loudly and despite her tension, with conviction. Nightcrawler figures Logan has his interrogation methods, but he has his own as well. Seizing the man's shirtfront, Nightcrawler hauls him up and drags him to where the light coming down the stairwell can give him SOME illumination. His eyes flashing an inhuman yellow as he holds his face that seems black int he dimness close to the man's. The contrast of the darkness, his bright tetth and most notibally the fangs almost seem to glow. "Now Meine Freund. I want you to answer to me. What were you trying to do to meine lady there the other night? Why did you have the machineguns und tranquilizers? Why should I nicht send you to hell for your sins right now?" Hey there's a reason he got billed as The Devil Man. Logan emit Nodding Logan looks to Simone, she was the target, she's got a right to know what's said, his features even soften just a little. "You'll hear everything they say kid... and they'll tell me everything they know. I promise, but you don't want ta see the bits between then and now." He steps steps towards the nearest target. "You think you want to talk, or do I have to start convincing you? Way I see it if I can't convince /you/ I've got plenty of your friends." The tips of his claws touch the bottom of the mans eyes just hard enough to draw blood. An Angel, a Devil and a Canadian enter a bar.. it sounds like a joke but the men who sought to kill and kidnap, are not laughing now. Between the various threats several of the men are swiftly loosing their convictions. But not their hate or their fear. The one held up by Kurt whimpers, he's afraid that is for certain. Maybe he does believe mutants are hellspawn. Or maybe it's just a twisted sort of envy. "Lemme go! " he gasps and sqirms, "I don't know anything! I just did what I was told!" which may or may not be the truth. The man held by Logan seems to be made of sterner stuff, even if he did try to run away. He glowers, then spits in Logan's face. "$#@! you, you piece of gene garbage! " Simone's eyes narrowed. When pushed to the line what is the difference between what they are doing and what Xavier told her about Magneto's forces. "... don't kill them" she says in a whisper. More because she doesn't want more blood on Logan's hands, or on Kurt's. Not and risk being thrown out of the school. Yeah... there's not much chance that Logan'll be getting any of the blood on his hands, he'll just be getting it on the blood that's already there, he glances over the shoulder any softness that was in him before's long gone. "Go. Wait. Outside." He then turns back to the man in question. "And I'm not going to kill him... not any time soon at least." There's no doubt to anyone who's ever been a soldier that Logan means. this is reinforced by the fact that the man in question is now down one eye. "Wrong answer." Nightcrawler isn't a killer anyways. Not that the others in the room need to know that. with a Bamf of brimstone, he and the man are gone. A few moments later he reappears in the Basement and grabs another victim. "Your freind is gone, burning in the Fires for Hell for eternity now." OK, really just laying unconcious upstairs, but... "I will make you join him if you don't answer und answer truthfully. Who told you take her und WHY?" Yeah... there's not much chance that Logan'll be getting any of the blood on his hands, he'll just be getting it on the blood that's already there, he glances over the shoulder any softness that was in him before's long gone. "Go. Wait. Outside." He then turns back to the man in question. "And I'm not going to kill him... not any time soon at least." There's no doubt to anyone who's ever been a soldier that Logan means. this is reinforced by the fact that the man in question is now down one eye. "Wrong answer." He looks at Nightcrawler. "Stop doing that, the stink'll make it hard to tell if they're lying or not." Simone folds her arms over her chest. The stance just screams 'No.'. It appears she has no intention of going any where. Is it going to be gross? Yes. Is it going to give her nightmares later? Yep. But she doesn't want to hear the sanitized version of what this Logan person says the men eventually rattled off. She wants to hear it direction from the scumbag's mouths. The eye thing however makes her shudder, toes to feather tips. ugh! She fans the stench of sulfer away from her face, her nose wrinkling. Coff coff. The man who's lost an eye screams in utter agony, chances are the man's also lost control of his bladder after such an injury. He slumps in Logan's grip, trying to cover his face. The man in Kurt's grip yelps as he is shaken into more awareness. "Christ! You things are monsters!! " and he begins to pray, muttering the chant over and over again. Nightcrawler doesn't look over Logan's way purposefully, leaning in closer to the man he's holding. "Those words would chase away demons, if they wee spoken from the lips of the righteous. But you have sins on your soul. You are damned und the only chance you have of salvation is confession. Confess now everything you know, or else you too shall find yourself where the flames eternally burn your flesh away but never give you the respite of death or unconciousnes,s only an eternity of pain..." "Stay with me bub, I'll make it easy for ya. Just give me the pick up location and any identifiers, I know you'll have both." Logan sounds almost sympathetic now. "You give me that and I'll even make sure you get medical attention." He shrugs. "You've still got one eye and all your extremities, you don't need to lose anymore." Simone stays silent, her glowing eyes narrowed as she blocks the stairway with her wings. She watches though, and listens. Then men's will give up, too hurt, too frightened. The man in Kurt's grasp is still babbling, pleading now "Please, let me go! Stan knows every thing! He's the one who planned it! " There is a hiss as one of the other men who'd been knocked out wakes up enough to realize what's going on. "Shuddup you idiot..." he rasps out, drawing a pistol and shooting at the man in Kurt's grasp. Before he can fire again there is a flash of gold as a feather bolt flies across the room and slams into the man's shoulder with flicker of light. He yelps and slumps over, the feather fading out. With a groan the man in Logan's hands shudders, he seems to have lost his nerve completely now. "The computer.. upstairs... email...." Nightcrawler doesn't see the pistol in time, but he acts as quickly as he can. The tirgger gets pulled, the bullet hurtling out past hte speed of sound. Racing against the spped of thought as Kurt uses his power, teleporting himself and the man he's holding upstairs next to the other one. Unsure if he was fast enough and unable to really tell thanks of the effects of his power knocking out the man he took with him, he starts searching him, looking for any injury, but at the same time setting aside anything of interest such as notes or his wallet. Logan looks at the man in his hands. "The computers not rigged? I don't have to go looking for any traps do I?" He takes a few sniffs picking up the scents of the man in the air, looking for those signs of a lie. "Remember, I can smell lies. Lies get worse than refusing to answer." The man in Logan's grasp groans, it's getting so hard for him to think, he's weak from the blood loss and pain. "No.. no... " he's not lying. Not by the smell of it. "password.. is.. is..it's.. Victory99.." he gasps out. He's about to pass out, but they may yet get more out of him. Meanwhile Simone is torn between rushing upstairs to check on Kurt and staying to remain to hear what's going on. She's just going to have to trust that the acrobat is okay. Gee who knew she could be so cold? If she doesn't hear from him soon she may yet loose her nerve and go rushing off to find him. Logan looks at Simone. "Go check the computer... I'll just finish up here then I'll be up to take a look myself." It's a way to get the kid out of the way so he can go for more info after all. He turns back to the guy in his hands. "You got anything else to get off your chest?" His voice raises a little. "Anyone else wants to talk now they'll save 'emselves a lot of trouble." Simone bites at her lip and then looks at the men. Her gaze is sharp, but she then nods, rushing up the stairs. She may not be any sort of hacker but she knows her way around a computer fairly well. It doesn't take long for her silhouette to disapear through the doorway at the top of the stairs. Which leaves Logan alone with the dead and the nearly unconcious. ".... let us go..." the man murmurs faintly. "I..t old you want you wanted to know.." Nodding Logan offers an evil grin as he drops the man. "I'll keep my word, but next time we meet I won't have kids with me, and you won't walk away, find a new job." With that he searches for a cell phone, he's not going to use his to call the amublance he promised after all. He calls up the stairs. "We got anything good." Stopping his search for a moment he quickly places a cigar in his mouth lighting it with a match he returns to his search. Simone has since discovered Kurt is okay and he's busy bandaging up the other fellow who got shot. Chances are he'll perform some basic first aid on all of the men to keep them from passing on until the ambulence comes later. Meanwhile the winged girl is sitting at a chair on an upstairs room. The computer isn't top of the line, just some old Dell and it's sitting on a rickety looking desk. She looks over her shoulder and nods, she's found a note pad and is writing down things. There is no printer, but she's aparently forwarding email to another address. She doesn't look happy. "Yea, if good means lots of pictures of me and other mutants.." she scowls as she opens various files. "They've been targeting a number of folks from the looks of it... I can't seem to find any rhyme or reason of who they choose to target or not though..." but she's only just begun. On the screen Logan can see a picture of Simone with her psi wings flying out of a building, and then there are some of Logan from the night before. Logan finds the phone, he quickly checks through the computer; his expression thoughtful as he finds everything he'll need to move up the ladder to the next level of the operation. "We're good to go. We can't be here when the cops show." He makes a quiet grunting noise. "These were just the grunts, the recievers'll be the dangerous ones." He looks at Simone for a moment. "Your boyfriend used my name, that's a complication I don't need." He heads back downstairs to grab one of the less injured men, he's going to need him to call the contact number and make the next drop after all. He also makes a point of tracking down Emma, her abilities will definately save time. Simone continues flipping through the emails and glances at the C drive while she's at it. Maybe she'll just take the computer with her. In fact that's what she decides to do. She shuts it down and starts to unplug the various wires. She glances back at Logan and shrugs. "You'll have to take that up with him. This whole situation is complicated..one way or another, I'm going to find out who killed my friends, if you decide to follow the rabbit hole down with me, well you'll just have to put up with me and him." she half smirks. Down stairs one of the men after getting some extra 'encouragement' finally makes a call to the number. The news has already given clues that Simone escaped so another mutant on their watch list is supplied as being captured and ready for delivery. FTB